CORTAR SUS ALAS
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Grell abandona a William y se va con Sebastian, pero el gerente sabe como remediar esto.


_**MINI FIC, LEVE VIOLENCIA, SABEN QUE AMO AL WILLIAM BASTARDO, LO SIENTO NO LO PUEDO EVITAR, NO HAY GOLPES NI LEMON :( JAJA DISFRUTEN, TODO PERTENECE A YANA TOBOSO.**_

* * *

William finalmente decide abrir su corazón para su subordinado Grell Sutcliff, llevan una buena relación, pero cerca de cumplir un año de estar juntos el pelirrojo comienza a actuar raramente, ya no es tan cercano a su amante, se distancia y finalmente desaparece, William no fue capas de controlar su ira, Grell se había ido, se marcho nuevamente, primero lo dejo por esa mujer "Angelina" y ahora estaba seguro que se escapo con el mayordomo del infierno. El pelirrojo le juraba amor eterno desde la academia pero esta vez se fue dejando una nota que decía _**-"Lo siento cariño"-**_ siempre huía lejos de el, pasan los meses y parece que el adiós de Grell es definitivo.

**_-William san, ¿tiene alguna idea de donde pueda estar Grell?, hay rumores de que escapo con su Sebas-chan.-_** Alan pregunta.

_**-Sebas-chan.-** _casi como un susurro salio de la boca de William el nombre maldito.

**_-No pronuncien el nombre de esa alimaña roba almas maldita.-_** William grito.

William esta deprimido, siempre rogó por algo de paz, en su oficina y ahora le hacia falta su amado pelirrojo, todas las noches son un infierno, dormir solo sin nadie a su lado lo consume en una agonía lenta.

El trabajo en la oficina se incrementa pero el gerente no es capas de dar de baja definitiva a su empleado

Una noche más solo, William entra a su departamento, bebe un poco y se marcha a su habitación para dormir y olvidar su cruel realidad, "la soledad". Es una noche muy lluviosa, tal parece que el cielo se cae en pedazos. William esta medio dormido, esta cansado pero los truenos y el escándalo de las fuertes gotas de lluvia golpeando la ventana no lo dejan conciliar su tan anhelado descanso, pasan las horas, la puerta de la entrada del departamento se abre, alguien entra estornudando y haciendo algo de ruido, pasan cerca de 15 minutos y William no hace nada deseando que algún loco entre y le ponga fin a su martirio de soledad y monotonía.

La puerta de su habitación se abre, una peste infernal inunda sus sentidos, _"¿un demonio?",_ un peso extra yace junto a el en su colchón, unos delgados y fríos brazos lo abrazan, una cálida respiración calienta su nuca y unos labios rosan su oído, -_**"Lo siento amor"- **_Grell ha vuelto, el corazón de William se encoje de tristeza y a la vez vuelve a latir de felicidad, Grell si se marcho con el demonio, pero finalmente regreso con el, _"¿para siempre?"_.

* * *

Grell desapareció otra vez, la misma rutina de siempre, huir de sus obligaciones, faltar con su trabajo y desaparecer para regresar con una ola inmensa de problemas que el gerente William T. Spears tendría que afrontar solo, era su responsabilidad. Ademas de lidiar con las horas extra también tenia que lidiar con sus sentimientos.

**_-William san, creo que debe sancionar a Sutcliff seriamente esta vez, no estoy dispuesto a seguir cubriendo sus horas perdidas.-_** Alan dijo muy molesto, el trabajo extra le impedía pasar tiempo de calidad con Eric Slingby.

**_-Sensei, ¿que tal si le paso algo a Sutcliff senpai?, ¿Y si ese demonio finalmente se canso de el y lo mato?-_** Ronald estaba algo preocupado por su rojo jefe.

**_-El idiota de Sutcliff debe estar perdiendo el tiempo como siempre.-_** bufo con fastidio el gerente.

**_-Sabes Spears, en china le envuelven los pies a las mujeres de forma que no pueden caminar, lo hacen no solo por estética también para evitar que huyan con sus amantes.-_** Eric comento en tono burlón su dato histórico.

_**-Sensei tu tienes aves ¿no es así?, sabes que a las aves de ornato les cortan las alas para que no puedan volar y huir.-**_Ronald dijo como un comentario de ocasión provocando la ira de sus compañeros.

_**-Eres tonto Knox, si completo el inútil de Grell no cumple su trabajo ¿que te hace pensar que mutilado lo hará?.-** _Eric golpeo con su puño cerrado la cabeza del rubio más joven.

_**-Mis aves son palomas mensajeras, necesitan ser libres y volar para cumplir con su trabajo, no las tengo de mascotas, seria absurdo mutilar sus alas, ademas de que ellas siempre vuelven a mi.-**_ William dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus papeles.

**_-Increíble Spears, se tiene más fidelidad de unos pajarracos que de las personas hoy en día.-_** lo ultimo que comento Eric antes de que su patrón los sancionara a todos con horas extra no remuneradas.

* * *

Finalmente la jornada laboral de William termina y regresa velozmente a su departamento, abre la puerta y todo esta obscuro, parece vacío, enciende las luces y sonríe todo esta tal cual lo dejo antes de irse a trabajar, limpio y pulcro, inmaculado podría decirse, el hombre camina a su habitación y abre la puerta que mantenía bajo llave, también esta obscuro, no se ve nada, avanza más hasta la mesita de noche y enciende una lampara de luz muy tenue, que ahora alumbra lo que yace en la cama, un delgado cuerpo amarrado de muñecas y tobillos al dosel de la cama, se inclina y acaricia la cabeza roja, le da un beso en la cien y susurra a su oído.

_**-Pero si cortara tus alas, ¿como volarías de regreso a mi, mi amor?.-** _un ultimo beso como despedida y sale sin apagar la lampara cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

De no ser por la mordaza se podría decir que Grell esta sonriendo aunque una lagrima rueda por sus mejillas. Es el romance agridulce con el que siempre soñó. Este petirrojo "No" volara nunca más lejos de su amor, se portaría bien como las palomas.


End file.
